digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Hinata Yasuda
Hinata Yasuda Prelude to the adventure Hinata was abandoned by her mother at the front gate of an orphanage, her mother spotted a purple necklace that shined in the trash can, and she gave it to Hinata and left her at the orphanage. Her years in the orphanage led her to be tough and tomboyish, never allowing anyone to beat her up. She doesn’t have anything valuable except her necklace that she believes to be magic. This explains why she was so desperate to get her necklace back in the 1st episode. She dreams quite often, leading her to have the trait of dreams. She is 10 years of age and is the reason of the group. She attends 5th grade at the same school as Sam, Rachel and Akio. She is very tomboyish, refusing to wear skirts or dresses. Much like Sora in the first season, although she lacks the motherly quality of Sora. Her signature color is purple, since her eyes are purple and since she wears a purple vest on her white shirt and blue jeans. Because of this tough attitude a lot of boys in her class have a crush on her but she doesn’t return anything to anyone. She has a lot of male friends and doesn’t hangout with a lot of girls. She is the bearer of the crest of dreams and her partner digimon is Lopmon. Because she is an orphan she tends to isolate her self from the rest of the group, feeling that she is dirty and useless to them. Lopmon sees this and tries to make her understand that it is good to have friends and they can help her arrive to her dreams. She doesn’t like anyone taking pity on her and that is why she doesn’t get along with Rachel, because Rachel has a perfect life. In the middle of the series she starts to let people ‘in’ and her depression of being an orphan goes away. Her trait was activated in “The crest of dreams” when Lilanamon was taunting them and was slowly killing the whole group in another dimension with their deepest mistakes. She wanted her dream that the digital world would be at peace with all her heart and that led to prariemon (Lopmon’s champion form) to digivolve into Antlyomon allowing them to escape. Though she hates to admit it she harbors feelings for Akio Uzumaki that shares the same feeling as well. She only started liking him for his bravery and friendship over the years in elementary school. She does not know that Akio likes her so she feels embarrassed to even like him and remembering the throwing fight they had together at the age of 4 made her hatred grew, masking the fact that she likes him. In “The crest of dreams” Akio reminisces on the past when they were both four in the playground. To show that he liked her Akio threw a rock at her that ultimately led to a big bump on the head (that would heal later). Hinata did not know what he meant so she retailed by throwing a log at his head. This led to years of hatred between the two but Akio always tries his best to protect Hinata that often brings friction between the two, because Hinata feels she can take care of herself. She is one of the few chosen children that have their partner digimon digivolve into mega form (Cherubimon).